Depression
by Dark Dasha
Summary: Vegeta dies and evrything comes crashing down for Trunks that he soon goes crazy...I didnt know what rating to put...Theres some mild cussing and death so i just put PG-13. Plz R+R!!!
1. The fight with Tsuki

Depression...  
  
  
  
A/N: An interesting idea that I had... To write a sad story... I hope you like it!!! Its really sad and it has a lot of twists in it which makes it unpredictable...I hope...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...No, really, I don't... I don't, I swear!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
"Ha! How the hell do you expect to beat the Prince of all Saiyans?" yelled Vegeta to a figure lying on the ground. " I can feel your power level slipping...You'll never win!"  
  
  
  
The figure tried to sit up, but just fell back down again with a loud groan. Vegeta just smirked as he lowered himself down and turned the figure onto its back with a kick.  
  
"So, are you ready to give up yet, Tsuki?" said Vegeta to the beautiful woman lying in front of him. Her face was all scratched up and her shoulder was badly bleeding. Tsuki was a Zolotian and had silverish-gold skin and long bright-pink hair which was tied in a ponytail. Her clothes, which used to be pink robes, were all torn up, but she didn't care. She had to get revenge on this monster who killed her sister, Lunu. Tsuki used her long sword to push herself up and stood face to face with Vegeta. He only smirked.  
  
"I'll never give up! I'll get revenge on what you did to Lunu..." She thrust her sword forward, aiming for the Prince's heart, but he quickly flew up. She followed. Vegeta threw a ki blast toward her which she deflected with the blade of her sword. Vegeta was just about to do a final flash attack, when Tsuki threw a weak ki blast at him. (her race had trouble with ki blasts and most of the people couldn't do them at all. They were well known for their samurai skills though.) Surprised by this, Vegeta blocked it and he didn't see the fact that Tsuki was coming for him until she was just an inch away from him. The Prince fell to the ground with her sword still in his chest and blood all over his hands. He pulled out her sword and with the last of his strength, threw it back towards her. "You win..." Vegeta whispered. Those were his final words.  
  
Since Tsuki was a warrior, she felt that she owed it to Vegeta to get his body back to his family. She picked him up and flew to the house where she found him earlier that day. His family didn't even know that he was gone from the house... Tsuki had landed her ship close to a house and when she went to ask on directions on how to find him, he greeted her there. Then, they went to fight and Vegeta picked a spot with no people. 'He actually cared for these people...These humans...' thought Tsuki as she flew. She left his body on the steps, got in her ship, and flew off. 


	2. Mom, dad's dead...

A/N: hey there ppl! Ready for another depressing chapter filled with death and sadness?  
  
The audience: Yeah!!!  
  
Me: No you're not... Nothing could have prepared you for this... Absolutely nothing...This fic represents the depression in my life, only without all the death and stuff... That's why I am giving out free tissues...Yes, you heard right, free tissues!! You know you'll need them...*takes 25 boxes of tissues out of her purse and puts them on the table* don't even ask how I fit them all in there.  
  
Enjoy the show!!  
  
By the way, I need someone for a part in the story, but there are only 2 spaces available, so if you want the part, write me an email saying why you should be either of them... But you have to make it sound convincing...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever own DBZ or any of its characters...Not until me and Miyuka take over the world...  
  
And now, Chapter 2!!!  
  
  
  
Bra was home. She had just been to the mall with her friends and was in a good mood. As she neared the house, she saw a bloody body laying on the steps and she ran up to see who it was.  
  
She screamed when she saw that it was her dad. "Daddy, are you okay? Daddy?" she said as she shook his dead body, getting blood all over her hands.  
  
The door was opened by Trunks, who saw his dad and started panicking.  
  
"Help me get him inside, Bra" said Trunks so quietly that Bra barely heard him. His voice was all weird and you could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Mom, dad's dead..." said Trunks quietly to Bulma who was shaking Vegeta's body and telling him to wake up. They were sitting in the living room with Vegeta on the couch. "No, he's just asleep, that's all... He's just tired from training..." she said as she kissed his pale lips. "Vegeta, wake up..." she said.  
  
"Mom, he's gone..." said Trunks in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"No, he can't be... He just can't..."  
  
"His wound was too deep and he lost too much blood... At least he died in a fight..." Trunks had silent tears streaming down his face, and too sad, he left his mother all alone to grieve. Bra came in to comfort her mom, but Bulma broke down crying and collapsed on the floor. She started gasping for air and clutching at her heart.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" said Bra. She ran up to her mom and hugged her, but Bulma just kept gasping for air.  
  
"Trunks, call 911!!!" yelled Bra, shaking as she hugged her mom really hard. But she realized that her mom's time was up. The death of her grandparents in a car crash just last week and Vegeta's death must have overwhelmed her mother's heart. When the ambulance showed up a couple of minutes later, Bra knew that it was already too late.  
  
  
  
The next day, the doctor had told them that Bulma died of a heart attack.  
  
Bra and Trunks were left all alone, but they weren't children. Trunks was the president of Capsule Corp. and he could take care of Bra.  
  
Trunks noticed that Bra was especially sad and very depressed, and he didn't blame her for it. He couldn't sleep at night and though he tried to act all normal, everyone could still see how sad he was.  
  
They had a really big funeral and buried Vegeta and Bulma close together, right near the rest of the Briefs. This was the worst month in Trunks and Bra's lives... Four different funerals and a lot of pain. Their friends, the Sons helped out as much as they could, and all of them felt their pain, but they couldn't do anything to take it away... Then, one day, when Trunks got back from work, he found something that could have given him a heart attack...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ill never tell...You'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out to find out what Trunks found...Sorry the chapters are so short, but this is just a good place to stop, and I'll try to make my future chapters longer. But see, I write the new chapters pretty fast because they are kinda short... Well, try to be patient ad please review...Please...Press the little button...Come on now, I know you can do it! Yes, the little purple button on the left...Just press it...Good job!!! Here's a treat! *throws a piece of chocolate on the ground* 


	3. Dear Trunks

A/N: Here's chapter 3...Another depressing chapter...I think you'll need more tissues this time...*gets out 35 boxes of tissues* Okay, now that's a dollar a box, and I only accept American dollars... Oh, and I still didn't get anybody for those parts...So both of them are gone...I needed them for this chapter, but I'll just have to take that part out then...  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own nothing...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
As Trunks walked into the house, he put his jacket on the couch and went into the kitchen. A minute later, he backed out, with a note in his hand.  
  
"No, Bra, please tell me you didn't..." he said. He read the note written in Bra's shaky handwriting.  
  
'Dear Trunks,  
  
I just couldn't live with myself anymore, partly because I somehow feel responsible for all these events since I did find daddy and mom did die in my arms. I'm so, so sorry for all the pain this will cause to you, but its all for the best. But, please, you can't do the same thing I did, because our family needs someone down here to find the Dragonballs... I would have stayed and helped you look for them, but I doubt that in my current state, I would be any help to you. Suicide is the best thing that I could do...The only thing that I could do... Forgive me for everything.  
  
Love, Bra.'  
  
Trunks just sat there, shaking... He was the only Briefs left alive because fate was cruel to their family for some weird reason. After about 15 minutes, he called 911 and they took Bra's body away in a black plastic bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
Over the next couple of months, Trunks barely got any sleep at all. The results of that were showing by the dark circles under his eyes. His face was always pale and his eyes, cold, dark... He never even smiled anymore, or showed any other emotion. Trunks just walked around the house and around Capsule Corp. like a lifeless zombie. One night, when he couldn't sleep again, Trunks saw the lightning, so beautiful and powerful, but in the distance. He sat on the roof and watched it, and it started coming on closer and closer, the thunder getting louder and louder, until a downpour started. Trunks didn't move from his position on the roof because he liked the rain... It cleared his head. The lightning was soon all around him and the streetlights went out. He was in the center of the storm, so he flew up, hoping to get hit by lightning and die. But the beautiful lightning avoided him, as if on purpose, and danced all around him. He even asked it to take him with it, somewhere far away, but when Trunks fell asleep an hour later, he was still alive, and the storm was still going on.  
  
The next day, at work he just collapsed, and the doctor told the workers that he is delusional. Trunks kept talking about a storm, but the ground was dry and there were no reports of thunder or even clouds.  
  
The doctor asked that Trunks be moved to a safe place, but he asked to be moved to the Sons house, because Trunks was sure that he wasn't crazy, and he had to prove it.  
  
The Sons of course took him in. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan all had jobs, and Goten was out looking for the Dragonballs. That only left one person to take care of Trunks; Pan...  
  
A/N: Now you people better review... I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get 15 reviews. To review, press the little purple button there. Yes, right in the corner... Just press it...Thank you... 


End file.
